


(In A World Where You Can Be Anything) Be Kind

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [91]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Bullying, Friendship, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Slash, mild depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Pre-slash. Auror Draco's life post-War isn't easy, but his friendship with Harry gets him though the worst of times.Trigger warning for mild depression.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	(In A World Where You Can Be Anything) Be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Show I Love You prompt no. 3: _It's my treat._  
>  ❤

“ _It’s only three chocolate frogs and a bottle of Butterbeer,_ ” Harry had muttered, throwing a paper bag down beside Draco’s feet. “ _Why? I know how shite these stake-outs can be… Yeah, you always get lumbered with them… No, I don’t want your Sickles, Malfoy. It's my treat… I’m going now but if you need me, Firecall, okay?_ ”

For the life of him, Draco couldn’t understand why Harry was always so _nice_ to him. He didn’t deserve Potter’s easy smiles or his unwavering friendship. 

But sometimes, Draco knew, Harry's small kindnesses were enough to get him through even the worst days.


End file.
